Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?
by Leiizy
Summary: Mathieu et Antoine. Les deux meilleurs amis, les deux frères. Inséparables. Mais quand l'un annonce qu'il fréquente une fille, l'autre va s'apercevoir que ce qu'il ressent à son égard n'est pas exactement de l'amitié. Et c'est le début des emmerdes. [MATOINE]
1. Elle

**_Bonjour à tous !_**  
**_Ce n'est pas vraiment ma première fanfic', mais c'est la première que j'ai vraiment envie de terminer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_**  
**_Disclaimer : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas._**

* * *

Les yeux de Mathieu divaguent dans le paysage monotone de Paris, où les immeubles poussent comme de la mauvaise herbe et où les véhicules grouillent comme des insectes. Tout est trop gris par ici : le ciel, les nuages, les bâtiments, les rues, l'humeur des gens. Les mêmes visages renfrognés, aux yeux vides et hagards, défilent sans cesse dans les avenues de la capitale.  
Mathieu expire son exaspération dans les volutes blanches de sa cigarette. Il venait d'emménager, et il se sent déjà prisonnier de l'ambiance morose de la capitale. Son déménagement l'a fatigué, et tout ce qu'a besoin le petit châtain, c'est simplement du temps pour lui. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de commencer à travailler le prochain SLG, que beaucoup attendent : il préfère largement s'allonger sur son lit à traîner dans les profondes limbes d'Internet que d'aller bosser l'épisode suivant.  
Il soupire. Mathieu écrase sa cigarette sur le rambarde du balcon et rentre.

Le jeune homme s'affale sur son lit, fatigué par le poids de l'ennui. Son regard se perd sur le plafond blanc granulé, tandis que ses pensées s'entrechoquent dans son cerveau. Si seulement une de ses personnalités multiples venait le fouetter pour le réveiller un peu... Il vivait sa vie à 100 à l'heure ces derniers mois, ne rien faire lui manque presque, mais il est énervé que toute motivation l'ait lâchement quitté à la manière d'une fille larguant lâchement sa moitié. Dans un élan de paresse, Mathieu prend son portable et traîne sur les réseaux sociaux. Il n'y a bien sûr que des banalités, mais au moins, ça occupe son ennui. Son pouce défile les pages sur l'écran de son téléphone,ses yeux lisant en diagonale les anecdotes inintéressantes de ses proches.  
Alors que son cerveau commence à s'éteindre lentement, son portable vibre, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Qui pouvait bien le contacter maintenant ? Intrigué, il consulte sa messagerie. La réponse est bien trop évidente.

Antoine.

Mathieu sourit, se demandant quelle genre de connerie il allait encore sortir.

_« Hey mec! Je passe vite fait dans les environs. Une p'tite bière ?:) »_

Le jeune youtuber répond dans la seconde même, le sourire toujours coincé sur ses lèvres légèrement rosies, satisfait de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'à peu près productif de sa journée.

_« Yo! Où et quand ? »_

_« Maintenant au bar à côté de chez toi. »_

Maintenant ? Il est sérieux ? Il n'est même encore pas habillé ! Il aurait pu faire un effort cette fois-ci et le prévenir un peu avant. Mathieu soupire encore une fois. Il en a tellement l'habitude désormais...  
Le schizophrène passe dans sa chambre, prend un T-Shirt au volant et une veste en cuir puis attrape son fameux chapeau noir fétiche. Il se regarde dans le miroir, coiffe rapidement de sa mains ses cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés, pour quitter finalement son appartement.

Mathieu frissonne dès qu'il sort de son immeuble. Le vent froid souffle doucement dans la capitale, ce qui lui donne vivement envie de se retrouver à l'intérieur. Il traverse les rues d'un pas rapide, recroquevillé sur lui-même, pressé d'aller trouver refuge au bar et accessoirement de revoir son ami. Le schizophrène est plutôt content que ça soit lui qui l'ait invité et pas un autre. Il se demande si il aurait eu la foi de sortir si ça avait été autrement. Il se sent assez _gay _sur l'instant de penser ça, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en préoccupe pas : tout ce qu'il veux pour le moment, c'est de passer un bon moment avec lui, histoire de ne pas trop gâcher cette journée placée sous le signe de la paresse et de l'ennui.

Le jeune homme arrive enfin au lieu du rendez-vous et passe le seuil du bar. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver du regard Antoine, accoudé au comptoir, jouant avec le verre d'une bière finie trop vite.  
Il note non sans amusement que ses cheveux s'affolent toujours autant sur sa tête, remplie quant à elle de folies et d'inepties. Il se demande si un jour son ami deviendrait plus raisonnable et moins... con. Il espère secrètement que non.  
Antoine fini par remarquer le petit châtain de ses grands yeux bruns : d'un sourire, il invite son camarade à venir le rejoindre à ses côtés. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks prend une haute chaise et exauce son souhait.

\- **Salut l'ami**, dit le chevelu.

Mathieu l'aborde avec une mine faussement outrée.

\- **Ton ami te boude parce que tu ne l'as pas attendu pour boire.**

\- **Mais t'étais long, et j'avais soif bordel !**

-** Long ?** \- _le châtain lève un sourcil_ – **tu sais ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que tu m'as envoyé un SMS. Tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ?**

Le touffu rit.

\- **Un peu.**

Le petit châtain profite que le barman passe derrière le comptoir pour commander un café, qu'il ramène presque immédiatement. Le jeune homme approche la petite tasse fumante vers lui et touille, attendant que la boisson amer se refroidisse.

-** Alors quoi de neuf depuis ton déménagement ?**

\- **Boarf, rien de spécial**, souffla Mathieu. **Ça m'a plutôt fatigué tout ça, j'ai même pas la foi de commencer le prochain SLG.**

-** Les fans vont venir te violer, tu le sais ça ?** plaisante le grand brun.

L'aîné se retourne vers son ami, lui offrant un sourire particulièrement malsain.

\- **Qu'ils essaient, gamin**, dit-il en prenant une voix rauque.

\- **Putain arrête. J'aime pas quand tu fais ça.**

Mathieu rit, tout en prenant une gorgée de son café.

\- **Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je te rappelle que tu habites plutôt loin d'ici...**

\- **Justement, je dois passer voir quelqu'un**, annonce le chevelu, tout en passant sa main dans sa jungle folle.

Le schizophrène dépose sa tasse lentement sur la coupole de porcelaine. Antoine ne passe dans les environs seulement quand il l'invite chez lui. Aucun de leurs amis communs n'est ici à sa connaissance, et si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait dit tout de suite. Curieux, il demande :

\- **Qui ça** ?

Il lui paraît soudainement gêné, et comme à chaque fois gêné, Antoine joue avec son bracelet métallique. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, il détourne son regard chocolat de celui de Mathieu, devenu trop insistant, avant de se lancer simplement :

\- **Une fille**.

Il écarquille des yeux. Antoine ? Antoine et une fille ? C'est comme dire que Richard est parfaitement sain d'esprit, que le Geek est imbu de lui même et qu'Internet est le paradis des Bisounours. Quel était la probabilité que le grand chevelu puisse sortir ça un jour ? Probablement nulle. Mais aujourd'hui, il a décidé de briser toutes les lois de la logique. Antoine se prend pas la tête, Antoine se fout de ces vagins sur pattes, Antoine, c'est l'éternel pote célibataire qui est fier de l'être. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Mathieu ne répond pas car il n'y a rien à dire, et surtout car entre eux, il y a une règle tacite, claire et précise : ne pas parler de sa vie amoureuse.  
Oui, c'est con, vous diriez. C'est con que les deux meilleurs amis du monde ne se confient même pas leurs peines de cœurs. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont un peu cons justement. Parce que ce sont des mecs. Ou peut-être parce qu'ils ont peur de décevoir l'autre. C'est toujours dans ces merdes là qu'on se dévoile le plus.

Antoine reprend :

\- **Je vais la voir dans genre pas très longtemps. J'voulais en profiter pour passer te voir**.

Le petit châtain a l'impression qu'il essaie tant bien que mal de se justifier. Pourquoi ? Qu'il aille voir que il veut, merde. Il s'en bat royalement les steaks. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait aussi.

\- **Tu vas aller la baiser sauvagement dans son appart' ?** plaisante le nain.

Antoine lève les yeux aux ciel, légèrement amusé.

\- **Nan, t'es con. Puis elle est cool, je peux pas me permettre.**

\- **En fait tu viens me voir pour m'abandonner lâchement après.**

\- **Exactement.**

Le jeune homme boit une gorgée de son café, lui brûlant légèrement la gorge.

-** C'est pas très gentil ça, mamour.**

\- **T'inquiète bébé la prochaine fois c'est ton tour.**

Le téléphone d'Antoine vibre alors, sonnant son départ. Le chevelu sort rapidement son portable de sa poche et consulte d'un coup d'œil le message qu'il vient de recevoir.

\- **Désolé, mais va falloir que je te laisse tout de suite**, dit-il dans un souffle tout en descendant de sa chaise. **Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de te revoir, mec.**

Mathieu esquisse un sourire, marmonne qu'il n'y a aucun soucis, profitant pour lui conseiller de se protéger avec cette fille si il voulait éviter les emmerdes.

Antoine lui tourne le dos, avant de pousser la porte du bar, le laissant seul face à son café tiède et ses regrets.


	2. Réflexion

**_Voilà le chapitre suivant :) J'ai essayé de faire plus long, mais dans le même temps, je ne voulais pas effrayer les gens qui n'aiment pas les gros pâtés. Je suis aussi désolé pour le tout premier chapitre, qui était assez court (2 pages je crois. Celle-ci en fait 3. Oui, je m'améliore hein. Si vous en voulez plus faites le moi savoir, ça ne me dérange pas). D'ailleurs, je pense que la fic fera une dizaine de chapitre.  
_****_Bon, je vous préviens, il ne se passe pas grand chose (voir rien du tout). Comme l'annonce le titre, c'est une réflexion de Mathieu vis-à-vis de Toitoine chéri (god que j'aime ce surnom.)  
_****_**_...je pense que je n'ai plus rien à rajouter..._**_**

**_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, et n'oubliez pas d'en laissez d'autres ! :) A bientôt pour le troisième chapitre !_**

* * *

Le petit châtain s'affale sur son canapé de cuir et plonge sa tête dans son coussin, manquant de s'assoupir à tout moment. Ses yeux croisent le regard de l'horloge silencieuse, ennuyé elle de compter le temps.  
16 heure. 16 heure, et son corps lutte déjà contre la dictature du sommeil, ce fléau qu'il essaie si souvent de combattre alors qu'il n'a rien fait de sa journée. Enfin presque.

Il avait vu Antoine Daniel. Et ça l'avait plus fatigué qu'autre chose.

Normalement, le voir lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi il se sent soudainement si vide ? Si... Seul ?  
Seul ? Alors qu'il a des amis sur qui compter, une famille aimante sur qui s'appuyer, une marée de personnes prête à s'abattre sur lui à chaque convention ? Pourtant, il a l'impression que le monde entier l'a délaissé, emportant son cœur et laissant un trou, béant, vide, affamé d'un met inconnu et sans nom qui attise tous les appétits.

Putain, mais il devrait être content que son ami ait finalement rencontré quelqu'un qu'il lui plaise ! Heureux même ! Il se devait de l'aider, de le conseiller, le soutenir, même si il n'est pas le mieux placé pour ces choses là. L'amour, quel drôle de truc. Il ne sait jamais comment s'y prendre, et désespère à y assimiler quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine. D'ailleurs, ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Ça semble tellement loin maintenant, comme si cette époque n'avait jamais existé. Envolé dans une autre réalité, à la manière d'Antoine s'envolant peu à peu vers cette fille.

« _Gamin. Je ne suis qu'un gamin. _»

Est-il jaloux ? Cette envie qui déchire son ventre, criant milles insulte envers le monde, le ronge de l'intérieur. _Bien sûr que non. Être jaloux d'Antoine. Quelle idée. _Juste parce que ce grand dadais fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. Juste parce qu'il voit une fille. Parce qu'il peut s'en rapprocher. Parce qu'il peut en être obséder. Parce qu'il peut en être amoureux._  
_

Un torrent de néant déferle dans le corps du schizophrène, en proie à une bataille violente contre lui -même. Son esprit paradoxal et déchiré ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille, lui hurlant des mots inaudibles qu'il ne voulait pas entendre ni comprendre.  
Il se sent con, vraiment con. Con d'en vouloir plus, con d'être jaloux, con d'être prit pour un con par un autre con. Con d'être con, tout simplement.  
Alors oui, parfois il pense réellement ses sous-entendus, parfois il veut prolonger ces étreintes viriles avec le touffu. Il est si bien dans ces bras forts serrant son corps frêle. Antoine est comme une peluche qui l'endort dans d'autres folies dont il ne veux pas avoir conscience...  
Sa tête se perd peu à peu dans son coussin, croulant sous le poids de ses pensées.

Antoine, Antoine... Antoine est pour Mathieu une définition sans aucun sens, un voyage sans destination, une équation à résoudre. Mais il trouve ça assez creepy de penser ça de son meilleur ami.  
… Et maintenant le Youtuber se rend compte qu'il venait de comparer le grand brun à une peluche. A quel point il est atteint ? _Bordel._

D'accord, il se l'avoue qu'il désire toutes ces choses. Et alors ? Ça ne veux rien dire. Strictement rien dire.  
Puis merde, oui, il l'avoue aussi qu'il désire tellement explorer la jungle folle de ses cheveux, se confondre avec cette peau légèrement caramélisé, et ses yeux... Putain, ses yeux. Ces deux mers chocolats pétillants de vie et d'absurdité. Il veux tellement s'y baigner, tellement s'y imprégner, tellement s'y...

* * *

_Ses pas résonnaient dans ce long couloir sans fin, parmi le nuage de bruit qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. Chacun y avait trouvé sa place, sur des sièges pourpres qui invitaient quiconque qui l'apercevait de venir se reposer dessus. Assis, immobiles, vides, les yeux rivés vers un horizon invisible. Qu'attendaient-t-ils ? Rien de spécial, apparemment. Peut-être un commencement à quelque chose dont ils ignoraient l'existence. Ou bien peut-être rien du tout._

_Il était si fatigué à errer sans aucun but, voulant tellement s'asseoir dans ces sièges qui ne demandait qu'à l'accueillir. Il lui semblait même qu'ils leur faisaient de l'œil et le séduisaient, tels des sirènes. Mais il n'y avait plus aucune place. Les gens étaient collés dessus, l'ignorant complètement par insolence déraisonnable, comme si il n'était qu'un vulgaire fantôme. _

_Où était sa place ?_

_Il se mit à courir soudainement à droite, à gauche, en haut, en bas, dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables. Son cerveau tanguait dans sa tête pleine de peur et d'inquiétude. Le monde devint tout fou, tout flou, devenant ainsi une spirale infernale qui l'emportait dans une profonde mélancolie. Il ne distinguait rien dans cette tempête abstraite qui drainait toutes ses forces. Et finalement, il se laissa faire. Il se laissa s'y noyer et ressembler à ces gens qui lui paraissaient si vides et immobiles._

_Alors quelqu'un lui prit la main. Son geste fût si rude qu'il le ramena brusquement vers la réalité. Il le serrait à lui broyer le poignet, comme si il ne voulait pas le laisser s'envoler. La douleur était forte, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.  
__Il voulait voir qui était-ce. Il chercha ses yeux. Mais il ne les trouva pas. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était une paire de lunettes de soleil. Un homme en noir. Une ombre de lui-même.  
__Sa voix particulièrement rauque perça le brouhaha intense du monde :_

_« **Assied-toi gamin**._

_Alors le gamin s'assit à ses côtés, malgré l'aura malsaine qui l'enivrait. Le Patron tira une longue latte de sa cigarette. Ces saloperies bousillaient son corps de l'intérieur et le tuait à petit feu délicieux, pourtant il s'en fichait royalement: rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ni Dieu, ni le Diable, ni même la Mort.  
__Il laissa la fumée empoisonnée s'échapper de ses fines lèvres gercées et chatouiller le nez de son voisin._

_-**Attache-toi**, ordonna-t-il._

_Son nouveau compagnon de route chercha autour de lui une ceinture, sans succès._

_-**Il n'y a rien**._

_-**Attache-toi,** répète-t-il simplement._

_L'homme en noir tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Le paysage y défilait, n'offrant aucune occasion pour que le monde puisse l'admirer._

_-**Où est-ce qu'on va ?**_

_Le Patron dégusta une nouvelle fois sa cigarette. Il aimait tellement ces trucs à un point qu'il était prêt à tailler la pipe à ses tubes remplies de merdes._

_-**Chez toi, gamin.**_

_Il arqua un sourcil._

_-**Chez moi ? Mais je suis chez moi !**_

_-**Plus profondément, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**_

_Le criminel rit de son rire gras qui lui était si particulier._

_-**Autant que mon organe le sera dans le cul de cette femme !** s'excita le Patron, incapable de contrôler ses pulsions. **Putain, qu'est-ce que je les aime, ces femmes! J'les baiserai toutes, jusqu'à l'os ! Et puis celui qui les as inventé, j'le baiserai aussi !**_

_Son voisin soupira, fatigué par les délires sexuels de son acolyte. Il voulu alors dévier le regard vers autre chose, mais malheureusement, l'homme en noir entoura son cou par le bras, l'embarquant encore plus loin dans ses folies singulières. Il désigna de sa main les passagers, devenus entre temps passagères._

_-**Regarde-les ces salopes ! Ces seins, ces culs, ces courbes... Elles sont belles hein ! Elles sont bonnes ! Dis moi, tu préfères laquelle ? J't'avoue que je craque pour la rousse là-bas devant ! J'espère qu'elle me réservera quelques surprises...**_

_Le jeune passager haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse._

_-**Elles sont jolies, oui**, fit-il avant que le temps s'arrête._

_Une ombre traversa le couloir, lente mais si rapide à la fois. Elle passa comme un éclair, se mouva comme un nuage, aussi furtive qu'un insecte et aussi discrète qu'un battement d'aile, déchirant le bruit ambiant qui commençait à peser. Mais il le vit. Il les vit. Ces deux mers chocolats. Pétillants de vie et d'absurdité._

_Putain, qu'ils étaient beaux, ses yeux._

_-**Oh, mais il est pas mal celui-là...**_

_Il écarquilla des yeux._

_-**Il** **?**_

_Le Patron souria. Qu'il était con._

_-**Allez, vas-y ! **encouragea-t-il.** Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** »_

* * *

Des pattes innocentes tâtent alors son visage, espérant secrètement qu'il ait finalement trouvé la mort dans son sommeil.

**« Wifi, tu soûles, putain ! »**

Mathieu se lève et s'assoit sur son canapé, dégageant son vil chaton de son visage, qui ne voulait en aucun cas s'éloigner de lui. Ce rêve -assez dérangeant – lui fait tourner la tête. Décidément, son subconscient s'amuse toujours autant à cacher des messages incompréhensibles dans ses songes. Quel est la signification de tout ce merdier ?  
Wifi s'approche à nouveau de son maître, feignant une soif d'amour et de câlin, tandis que le jeune homme l'attrape et le soulève du sol.

**« Et c'est pas toi qui va m'aider à y répondre »** souffle le Youtuber.

Ses yeux s'arrêtent une nouvelle fois sur l'horloge. 21h25, à peu près. Et il est trop réveillé pour se rendormir. Enfin, il pouvait en profiter pour commencer à bosser son prochain SLG. Mathieu dépose au sol le fils de Lucifer et se hâte à la cuisine se faire un bon café, histoire de tenir.

Le souvenir de son rêve se perd dans sa mémoire, tandis que les idées pour son épisode suivant allaient et venaient. Et pourtant, une petite flamme persiste dans son coeur. Petite, incompréhensible mais tenace, témoin du songe étrange qu'il vient de faire.

« **La nuit va être longue...** »

* * *

_**Ha oui ! J'espère que le concept du rêve ne vous dérange pas trop, c'est quelque chose que je voulais répéter x)**_  
_**N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews ! :)**_


	3. Imprévu

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je suis ultramégasuper désolé d'avoir mis AUTANT de temps pour pondre ce chapitre... Il est beaucoup plus long (5 pages, je vous disais que je m'améliore !), et comme je l'ai dit à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, je suis assez lente, surtout en période de cours (même si j'essaie d'écrire à peu prés tous les jours dans le métro)**_

_**On me la fait remarquer et je pense que c'est vrai, mais l'histoire a des relents trop dramatique alors qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Je suis habituée à écrire comme ça, mais si vous le pensez vraiment et que ça vous gêne, n'hésitez surtout pas à le dire. Et aussi, j'ai vraiment l'impression que la fin est expédiée ou quoi... Au pire je réessaierai de la réécrire si elle ne vous convient pas.**_

_**Pour ceux qui veulent, vous pouvez me suivre sur Twitter. Dès que j'ai fini un chapitre, je demande généralement au premier qui répond si il veux le lire pour voir si il y a des défauts ou quoi. Abonnez-vous sur Kyle_Kuriyama (c'est un ordre de toute façon.)**_

_**Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire de plus... A part de laisser des reviews encore, positive ou négative, constructive ou non, c'est ça qui me motive. Ca peut être une phrase, un mot, un gros paté, vous êtes libres les gens. Ca me fait super plaisir de parler avec vous, donc encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser quoi que ce soit !**_

* * *

« **Ça fera 12€ s'il vous plaît.** »

Le jeune Youtuber tend la monnaie et remercie par politesse la caissière, avant de s'en aller du magasin. Le pack de bière qu'il vient d'acheter tire fortement son bras vers le sol, néanmoins, il trouve la force en lui pour pouvoir le soulever jusqu'à son appartement.

Arrivé à son immeuble, il compose le digicode pour pouvoir entrer, puis gravit les escaliers, non sans être essoufflé. Le schizophrène se promet encore une fois de se mettre au sport, promesse évidemment lancée dans le vent. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment on peut trouver du plaisir dans la transpiration et la douleur. Ça relevait presque du domaine du masochisme pour lui... Enfin si, c'est carrément du masochisme. Il se dirige donc vers son appartement, sort la clé de sa poche qu'il entre dans la serrure, pour se retrouver finalement chez lui.  
Mathieu va dans la cuisine, puis se soulage du poids des bières dans le frigo, et prend son smartphone laissé pendant ce temps dans la pièce. Il consulte ses nombreux messages, sans prendre le temps d'y répondre, avant d'en envoyer un à Antoine.

_De : Mathieu À : 13h47_

_Tu viens quand connard ?_

Le présentateur de SLG dépose alors son téléphone il attend Antoine pour passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'ils vont faire, mais le petit châtain ne s'en soucie pas le moins du monde : il est impossible de s'ennuyer avec lui. Puis si jamais ils s'ennuient, ils ont des bières.

Il attend. Le petit châtain s'occupe tant bien que mal : il règle des affaires, s'occupe de ses factures, déclare ses impôts... bref, des trucs d'adulte avant de faire le gosse. Lui et Antoine sont des gamins un peu trop grands, coincés dans un monde qui ne leur correspond pas vraiment, entre le paraître omniprésent et le jugement constant des autres. Dans la rue, par la fenêtre, sur ton écran, où que tu sois, tu seras observé, surveillé, scruté dans les moindres détails par l'œil impitoyable du monde. Les gens ont besoin de te mettre dans une case. Au cas où, pour se rassurer, pour savoir qui tu es. Et si tu rentres dans aucune d'entre elles, c'est foutu : tu leur fait peur. T'es un marginal, un fou, pas à ta place dans cette société hypocrite et sois-disant bien-pensante. Mais Mathieu s'en fout, parce que c'est là, sa place : dans aucune case. Et il en est heureux.  
Son portable vibre sur la table, le sortant de ses profondes réflexions puis prend son téléphone pour regarder le message qu'il vient de recevoir :

_De : Antoine. À : 14h23_

_Ce soir à 18h. P.S : pd._

Mathieu sourit face à la réaction plutôt violente de son ami, puis se concentre finalement sur ce qu'il lui reste à faire.  
Il attend, encore. Il déteste attendre. Le Temps se moque toujours autant de lui, à défiler à toute vitesse quand les instants deviennent délicieux, à prendre plaisir les moments les plus douloureux. C'est pour cette raison que malgré les supplications de Mathieu, il s'écoule lentement, tout en le narguant silencieusement. Les secondes passent pour des minutes, les minutes pour des heures et les heures pour des jours.  
Ne sachant plus quoi faire avec cette attente qui lui pèse, le présentateur de Salut les Geeks décide donc de faire une sieste, pour que le temps ne puisse justement plus exister, pour quelques petites heures du moins. Le sommeil ne tarde heureusement pas à arriver : un voile noir tombe petit à petit devant ses yeux, dissimulant le monde qui l'entoure. Mathieu s'endort.

Une agaçante sonnerie s'infiltre doucement dans son sommeil, l'arrachant désagréablement des bras si confortables de Morphée. Le Youtuber s'efforce de soulever sa tête alourdie par le réveil difficile, pressé par l'interphone qui crache sans relâche sa pauvre mélodie. Le pauvre homme réussit à trouver le courage de parcourir les quelques mètres qui le sépare de l'objet de son réveil, pour arriver à marmonner quelques mots de sa bouche pâteuse :

« **C'est toi Antoine ?**

-**Non non, c'est ta mère**, raille le touffu. **Sérieusement, ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends là !**

-**Hééé, calme toi... Je viens juste de me réveiller...**

-**Mais il caille dehors, bordel ! **»

Le Youtuber soupire. Il presse alors un bouton et raccroche sans répondre.  
Le petit châtain s'abandonne une nouvelle fois sur son canapé, en attendant calmement que son cerveau puisse redémarrer convenablement. Les pas pressés de son ami résonnent dans tout l'immeuble, avant de devenir plus net au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approche, brisant ainsi le calme ambiant qui règne en ces lieux. Sa marche se stoppe alors, et le poing sec du psychopathe se fait enfin entendre à la porte.

-**C'est ouvert !** crie le jeune homme.

La porte s'ouvre donc à la seconde même, dévoilant un Antoine Daniel plus ébouriffé que jamais.

-**Mathieu Sommet**, crache-t-il, **je tiens à te répéter que tu es la personne que je hais et méprise le plus au monde.**

-**Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que tu me dis chaque soir quand je te sodomise allègrement sous la douche, **sourit ce dernier avec un brin de sensualité.

Le grand brun se débarrasse vite de sa veste pour le rejoindre dans le salon.

-**Ta gueule.**

-**Moi aussi je t'aime mon loulou.**

Tout en s'asseyant lentement sur le canapé, Antoine observe la pièce de ses yeux curieux qui analysent le moindre détail et recoin. L'aîné se souvient alors que c'est la première fois que le chevelu se rend chez lui.

-**Bel appart', non ?** dit-il, assez fier

-**Plutôt pas mal, je l'avoue. Ça m'étonne que tu puisses le payer tout seul, d'ailleurs.**

-**Haha, c'est parce que je pèse dans le milieu, tu vois**,se vante le châtain.

Le présentateur de What the Cut ?! roule les yeux au ciel, exaspéré mais amusé par le comportement de son ami. Il en a tellement l'habitude maintenant.

-**Et toi, c'est quand que tu vas finalement partir de chez maman ?**

Antoine tique, légèrement agacé par la remarque quelque peu moqueuse de son ami.

-**Désolé si trouver un logement à Paris c'est galère ! C'est soit trop cher, soit... Trop cher.** \- Mathieu rit - **Enfin, pour le moment j'suis peinard, ma mère est parti en vacances pendant quelques temps. **

-**Elle aurait pas dû te laisser tout seul**, se moque son ami.

Le petit châtain ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner encore, ce à quoi le cadet lui demande poliment de fermer sa gueule. Amusé, le plus petit le tape amicalement de son coude, avant de finalement se lever.

-**Tu veux quelque chose ?** demande-t-il.

-**Ouais : que t'arrête de m'faire chier !** crie Antoine à travers la pièce. Le plus petit, n'attendant de toute façon aucune réponse sérieuse, se ramène avec deux bières fraîchement sorties de son frigo, puis en tend une à son camarade.

-**Je t'aime trop pour arrêter ça.**

-**Je le remarque bien.** » Le touffu ouvre sa canette puis la porte à ses lèvres, suivit de son acolyte. La boisson alcoolisée qu'il déguste pétille sur sa langue, avant de laisser une certaine amertume dans sa gorge. Dieu, qu'il aime la bière.

C'est une soirée qui ressemble à bien d'autres, mais jamais Mathieu ne se lassera de ces moments suspendus dans le temps, qui prend d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à les accélérer. Il se sent bien, là, avec ce grand dadais aux gestes exagérés et aux paroles confuses. Pourtant, toute cette mascarade ne lui ressemble pas. Ceux qui connaissent un minimum Antoine savent très bien qu'en dessous de ce masque qui s'effrite facilement, se cache un timide jeune homme un peu trop gentil, ne demandant qu'à être un peu plus sûr de lui. On dirait deux personnes complètement différentes qui essaient tant bien que mal de cohabiter en une seule. Il trouve ça assez amusant, ces deux facettes de sa personnalité se confrontant sans arrêt et même... Charmant. Oui c'est con, mais il s'en fout. Dire qu'Antoine n'est pas charmant serait un mensonge, et ce n'est pas parce que Mathieu est un homme qu'il n'a pas le droit de penser ça. Il se demande même pourquoi personne ne tourne autour de lui. Un mec avec autant d'humour et de notoriété, ça doit forcément plaire, avoir un harem de filles en chaleur, si ce n'est déjà fait. Puis il se souvient.  
_Merde.  
_Ce grand touffu qui lui sert de meilleur ami n'a pas pris la peine d'effleurer le sujet, et le schizophrène est décidément bien trop curieux pour qu'il puisse tout simplement en rester là. Il ne sais pas comment est, ni comment s'appelle cette fille, réduite simplement à une ombre abstraite prenant de multiples formes. Grande, ronde, mince, petite, belle, moche, jolie... Aucun mot ne pourrait décidément la décrire.  
Il se questionne si demander comment s'est passé son rendez-vous est une bonne idée. Il a faim d'informations, pourtant, sa raison lui gronde de rester discret. Et puis, c'est pas comme si il s'en occupe. Oui, il s'en fout de tout ça...

…

Non en fait, il s'en fout pas du tout.

Tellement de scénarios s'affolent dans sa tête. Le petit châtain s'imagine tous les détails, et dessine dans ses pensées le moindre signe et geste, essaie de visualiser cette scène comme si il y était, d'apercevoir un sourire enjôleur, un œil intéressé, un furtif mais plaisant contact entre les deux protagonistes. Peut-être qu'ils se sont enlacés ou embrassés, juste après. Peut-être même qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Le schizophrène essaie de chasser cette vision de la tête. Non, non, ce n'est pas du tout le genre d'Antoine ! Il prend toujours son temps, et espère toujours autant à trouver la bonne personne. Mais justement, n'a-t-il pas attendu trop longtemps ?  
Mathieu se sent con, très con. De toute façon, ce psychopathe peut faire ce qu'il veut, c'est sa vie. Pourquoi tenter de pénétrer dans son intimité ? Ce n'est pas comme si sa pauvre existence dépend de la sienne.  
Mais il a envie de savoir, c'est son ami après tout. Peut-être qu'il attend qu'il fasse le premier pas. Alors il lui demande.

« **Sinon ça s'est passé bien avec la fille ?**

Antoine lui adresse alors un inhabituel regard, que le petit châtain n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Un mélange d'à peu près toutes les émotions devenu incompréhensible. Le grand brun dépose sa canette sur la table puis s'affale sur lui-même dans le canapé. Il reste ainsi, songeur, les yeux perdus dans le vide, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

-**Oui, c'était cool... Elle est cool**, déclare-t-il finalement.

-**T'as fini par la baiser sauvagement dans son appart' ?** rit Mathieu.

Le touffu se tourne lentement vers lui, avec un sourire tout aussi étrange.

-**Pour qui tu me prends, Sommet ?**

Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, bordel ? Oui ? Non ? Il ne sait pas comment interpréter cette réponse.

_Je préfère pas savoir, finalement._

Puis Antoine dérive sur un autre sujet. Est-ce que toute cette histoire le gêne ? En tout cas, il a l'air d'en vouloir dire le moins possible. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'est important, non ?  
La soirée défile, les bières s'enchaînent. Les deux garçons s'amusent comme des adolescents, lançant leurs blagues salaces et stupides et gloussant comme des jeunes filles. Le petit châtain adore ces moments où il se lâche complètement, où il n'a nullement besoin de se censurer, où il a le droit de dire de la merde. L'Univers disparaît, plus rien n'importe. Le monde peut bien souffrir, mourir, périr ou pourrir, Mathieu n'en a plus rien à foutre. Plus rien n'importe. Sauf lui.  
Il n'y a plus qu'Antoine qui existe. Antoine et son sourire. Antoine et ses cheveux fous. Antoine et ses yeux pétillants. Antoine, Antoine, toujours Antoine... Une drogue folle qui s'incruste dans ses veines, qui accélère le rythme cardiaque, qui brûle le moindre parcelle de son être, dévastant son corps tout entier avec désir. Il ne pense plus à rien, il ne pense plus qu'à Antoine. Antoine et lui.  
Soudain, la sonnerie du téléphone arrache douloureusement le Youtuber de son euphorie. Le psychopathe s'excuse du regard puis sort son portable de sa poche. Le grand brun paraît se tendre lorsqu'il aperçoit le nom de la personne qui l'appelle sur son écran. Dépité, il décroche, et ramène son smartphone vers son oreille.

« **Allô ?** »

L'aîné frissonne quand il entend une voix aiguë et incertaine sortir faiblement des haut-parleurs. Sa voix brouillée parvient à lui tel un son provenant d'un autre monde. Est-ce elle, est-ce... La Fille ? À cette pensée, un mal étrange prend possession du jeune homme. Il est en colère. Oui, c'est ça. En colère. Furax, même. Mathieu souhaite alors que ces paroles incompréhensibles s'étouffent et agonisent, crient face à une douleur démesurée, hurlent à en déchirer les tympans pour finalement mourir lamentablement. Les insultes les plus violentes et malsaines bourdonnent dans sa tête et ne demandent qu'à être craché avec haine pour blesser celle qui ose perturber ce moment qui lui appartient. Qui leur appartient. _Putain_. Il se trouve horrible.  
Ses pensées morbides disparaissent au même moment où Antoine raccroche le téléphone. Soulagé, l'aîné tourne la tête vers lui, rencontrant celle de son ami légèrement... Gêné ? Au son métallique qu'il entend soudainement, Mathieu remarque que son camarade joue avec son bracelet.

-**C'était qui ?** demande-t-il d'un air faussement innocent.

Antoine dégluti, et dévie légèrement son regard brun du sien, comme honteux.

-**C'était qui ?** dit-il une nouvelle fois.

-**La Fille.**

_Quelle conne._

-**Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?**

En entendant cette question, le grand brun se mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, avant de se lancer simplement :

-**Elle veut me voir maintenant.**

-**Maintenant ? À genre 23 heure ?**

-**Ouais.**

-**Et tu vas la voir ?**

Le Youtuber baisse la tête un peu honteux, acquiesçant silencieusement.

-**T'es pas sérieux ? **

-**Promis, je me rattrape une prochaine fois.**

Le petit châtain soupire, ne voulant pas continuer à sermonner le jeune homme plus longtemps. Alors il se lève, et désigne dédaigneusement la porte de sa tête.

-**Allez, vas-y**, lâche-t-il finalement.

Antoine se presse donc, enfile le plus vite possible sa veste kaki, et se dirige vers la porte. Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks traîne machinalement des pieds, énervé que son ami le plante soudainement pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas et qu'il ne voulait de toute façon jamais connaître. Franchement, de quel droit ose-t-elle demander de sortir à cette heure-là, alors que cette soirée leur est dédié ? Cette pute se croit toute permise ou quoi ? Que cette grognasse crève sur le champs. Tout de suite. Et tant pis si Antoine sera triste, il s'en remettra. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de l'avoir un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras.

Mathieu est vraiment horrible, ce soir.

Ses violentes réflexions se volatilisent très vite quand le Youtuber atteint la porte de son appartement, se retrouvant ainsi nez à nez avec le grand dadais. À ce moment-là, Mathieu trouve les yeux du brun étrangement pétillants, comme des étoiles qui brillent dans un ciel chocolaté. Gêné de reluquer sans cesse les deux petits ciels de son ami, il dévie le regard, tombant alors sur ses lèvres appétissantes qui font frémir les siennes. Il n'entend pas ainsi l'énième excuse émise par Antoine, trop concentré dans sa contemplation. Bordel. Il en a pas marre d'être aussi charmant ?

Un silence plane entre les deux garçons, un silence si précieux qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ose le briser. Mathieu se délecte paisiblement de ce moment suspendu dans le temps, qu'il prie d'ailleurs de s'arrêter, juste pour cette fois. Il ne peux s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau ses yeux. Puis ses lèvres. Et ses yeux. Et encore ses lèvres. Le petit châtain remarque alors que le visage de son ami est proche, très proche, trop proche. Il ignore qui s'est approché de l'autre, mais Mathieu ne cherche pas à comprendre, se soumettant à une force délicieuse dont il ne connaît pas encore le nom.

Leurs lèvres se cousent et se recousent, hésitantes mais tendres, maladroites mais déterminées. Tous ses sens sont en émoi : le goût poivré de ses lèvres, le contact de sa peau, la mélodie de ses baisers, l'odeur virile qu'il émane, la vue floue de son beau visage entre ses yeux mis-clos. Mais Mathieu en veut plus. Beaucoup plus. Alors il agrippe timidement sa main dans ses cheveux fous et se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir mieux souder ses lèvres aux siennes. Le jeune homme est presque surpris quand il sent sur son dos une puissante paire de bras qui le colle soudainement à son « ami ». Il perçoit son cœur battre la chamade contre son torse, et le sien battre encore plus vite. Tout devient soudainement plus chaud, plus rapide, plus passionnant, plus...

« _Je veux faire l'amour... À du fromage de chèvre..._ »

_Nique sa mère la pute._

Antoine se sépare maladroitement de son ami et se presse pour chercher son portable dans sa poche, évitant ainsi le regard fixe de son camarade qui espère toujours retrouver le sien. Il soupire en voyant sur son téléphone qui l'appelle, ou plutôt le rappelle.

« **Heeu... Je suis désolé, mais va falloir que j'y aille là**, réussit à articuler péniblement le présentateur de What the Cut ?!

Le schizophrène ne parvient quant à lui de bafouiller que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'y a aucun soucis, qu'il le comprend alors qu'il a juste envie de lui hurler tout le contraire. Tout se confond dans sa tête, plus rien n'a de logique, plus rien n'a de sens.

Antoine ouvre lentement la porte et s'enfuit, en même temps que ce moment inattendu qu'il vient juste de vivre. Il reste là, immobile, tout en entendant les pas de son collègue s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il sont venus.

À cet instant, Mathieu croit que le monde entier se moque de lui.

* * *

**... Review ?**


	4. Incompréhension

_**Hello les amis!**_

_**Désolé encore pour le retard (deux magnifiques SLG ont eu le temps de se pointer entre temps), mais ne vous inquiétez, je suis loin d'oublier cette histoire :) D'ailleurs les vacances approchent, donc logiquement vous aurez bientôt un nouveau chapitre ! ****Et sinon, Mathieu n'a pas ni les cheveux rasés ni les lunettes pour l'instant (et jamais, ô grand jamais ses cheveux seront coupés ici).  
**__**Merci encore pour les reviews, favs, et follows ! Ca me fait hyper plaisir de voir que l'histoire vous plaise ! Et excusez moi encore, je n'ai pas répondu à toutes...  
D'ailleurs je réponds à Okeanonos ici (car j'ai pas pu lui envoyer de MP).**__**Je précise que dans le chapitre précédent, Mathieu et Antoine s'embrassent, ça paraît pas clair pour tout le monde. Je l'ai voulu comme ça, l'histoire évolue à travers son point de vue et _**Mathieu ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe et à du mal à réaliser sur le moment. Du coup voilà. Mais je me demande si j'ai bien fait de faire ça du coup... 'fin bref. Au pire je modifierai si c'est vraiment gênant, pour moi ça semblait encore clair. BREF.  
**_**__**_**Enfin je vais prendre une résolution à partir de maintenant: répondre à toutes les reviews au tout début. Comme ça, je m'embrouille pas, parce que je sais jamais à qui j'ai répondu en fait (oui je suis pas douée et j'vous prout.)**_**_

_**_**BREF _**_**(je dis un peu trop bref) je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je me suis encore améliorée, ce chapitre fait quasi 7 pages (ouioui, j'me suis faite plaiz)**_**_**_**_

**_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. A très vite !_**

* * *

Quatre jours. Quatre putains de jours qu'ils se sont embrassés. Quatre jours de réflexions, quatre jours de prise de tête, quatre jours de vide. Quatre jours tout simplement horribles. Quoi qu'il fasse, son cerveau lui rappelle sans cesse cet incident tout à fait imprévu et impensable. Qui a commencé ? Lui ? Il ne veut pas assumer. Antoine ? Il ne veut pas lui rejeter la faute. Parce que oui, Mathieu Sommet, 26 ans et Youtuber de renom, a kiffé embrassé son meilleur pote.

Il ne s'en remet pas. Pas parce que c'est un mec, non. Mathieu s'en contrefout, fille ou garçon, tout ça lui importe peu. Mais bordel, on parle d'Antoine là ! Le déluré, le psychopathe, celui qui hurle les pire horreurs du monde ! Merde, pourquoi ce genre d'embrouille tombe toujours sur lui ? Le petit châtain en devient presque malade. Enfin si, il en est carrément malade. Le souvenir de ce baiser s'impose encore et encore, et il faut bien avouer que c'en est presque agréable. Le schizophrène surprend son cœur à rater un battement à chaque fois qu'il se ressasse ce moment horriblement plaisant. Non, décidément, il ne peut nier que ce baiser l'ait laissé de marbre. Impossible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se putain de passe dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse arriver à penser ça ? _Une raison. Il doit y avoir une raison._

Est-il... Amoureux ?

Amoureux ? Amoureux d'Antoine Daniel ?! Mathieu plonge ses ongles dans sa chair. _Impossible, tout simplement impossible._ Il a tellement envie de cogner sa tête contre un mur pour libérer toute cette frustration, cette putain de frustration qui est en train de lui pourrir la vie.

Pourquoi ? C'est la question qu'il se pose le plus ces derniers jours. Pourquoi ces sentiments soudains, pourquoi ce baiser, pourquoi il n'a pas résisté, pourquoi Antoine.

Le jeune homme n'en peut plus de ce nom, de cette équation impossible à résoudre. Pourtant, elle tourne en boucle dans sa tête, comme une mauvaise chanson dont on essaie tant bien que mal de se débarrasser. Un CD qui a trop tourné et qui finit par se rayer, crachotant dans une lente agonie sa mélodie sans aucun sens. Ça lui donne envie de le haïr. Oui, ce serait tellement plus simple, si ils se haïssent. Il veut le haïr autant qu'il se hait maintenant. _Merde merde merde_. La culpabilité le bouffe de l'intérieur, telle une bête affamée, recrachant une haine profonde envers lui-même. Le petit châtain a l'impression d'être le mec le plus con de l'Univers

Embrasser son meilleur ami. Il n'y a que Mathieu pour faire ça.

_ Une cigarette. Il me faut une cigarette._

Le Youtuber se jette désespérément sur un sac se trouvant juste à ses côtés et fouille d'un geste maladroit et rapide son unique poche, avant de trouver son petit trésor empoisonné. Tout en se précipitant vers son balcon, le présentateur de SLG sort péniblement son briquet de sa poche trop étroite. Il retire une de ses précieuses cigarettes de son paquet dès qu'il passe la porte, et réussit à l'allumer, malgré le vent qui essaie de l'en empêcher. Le jeune homme se délecte de la fumée pénétrant dans ses poumons, cette fumée qui le détend mais qui le pourrit doucement. « _Échange équivalent » _pense-t-il. Son estomac se desserre enfin, et le petit châtain profite de ce court répit pour ne plus penser à rien. Le regard posé sur Paris, ville infinie et aussi grise que son humeur, il observe tranquillement les passants se mouvoir, continuant leur routine peu importe ce qu'il leur arrive. Il n'y a que lui, face au monde, en compagnie de sa pauvre cigarette. Mathieu fini par sourire doucement, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. Le tabac lui fait presque l'effet d'un joint, et même si il n'est pas totalement soulagé de ce poids qui lui pèse dans le ventre, c'en est devenu beaucoup plus supportable. Le Youtuber sent peu à peu la motivation lui revenir miraculeusement. Il a envie de sortir, de voir du monde, de foutre quelque chose de sa journée. Pour aller où ? Il ne sait pas. De toute façon, tout lui va. Il est hors de question pour le jeune homme que le chevelu gâche une fois de plus sa journée. Aujourd'hui, il emmerde Antoine, et lui adresse mentalement un beau gros doigt d'honneur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à ce con, de venir l'embrasser et de partir voir sa pute juste après ? Ça le dégoûte, maintenant qu'il y repense. Pourquoi il s'est laissé faire, putain ? Il aurait dût le repousser, le frapper, le tuer sur place ! Merde. Il aurait tellement dû le faire souffrir à cet instant.  
La prochaine fois qu'il le verra, il le défoncera. On ne se fout pas comme ça de Mathieu Sommet.

Au moment où il s'apprête à sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler des amis, un poing sec se fait entendre dans l'appartement.

C'est avec une légère appréhension que le jeune homme tourne la tête, pour enfin prendre lentement la direction de la porte. Il n'attend personne, pourtant.  
Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Arrivé à l'entrée, il pose doucement sa main sur la poignée, hésitante. Un sentiment paradoxal l'immobilise subitement, l'empêchant alors de faire quoi que ce soit. « _Putain Mathieu, pourquoi avoir peur ? Reprend toi, merde ! Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est le mec qui t'a laissé en plan qui revient ? Sois pas si naïf. C'est qu'un con, un lâche, un putain de lâche. Oublie-le. » _Oui. Pourquoi Antoine reviendrait ? Il n'a strictement rien à faire ici. « _Alors ne panique pas. Et ouvre cette porte. _»

Alors il l'ouvre.  
Et regrette aussitôt son geste.

«** ...Antoine ? **»

Le grand ébouriffé se tient tout simplement là, devant lui, sa respiration saccadée comblant le silence qui plane entre les deux garçons. Sa poitrine se lève et se relève bruyamment, et ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude.  
Le petit châtain aurait tellement voulu lui cracher les pires insultes, l'engueuler, le frapper, le torturer, lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais non. Il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive pas, alors qu'il était capable des pires horreurs il n'y a même pas une minute.

Mathieu se haït un peu plus à cet instant-là.

Le jeune homme se sent vide, complètement vide, comme si la simple venue de l'homme qui lui fait face coince les rouages rouillées de son esprit. Son cerveau ne réfléchit plus, son corps n'obéit plus. Il n'y a que son cœur, témoin du semblant de vie persistant encore en lui, qui bat nerveusement dans sa cage thoracique.

D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Il lui fallait un code pour pouvoir entrer dans l'immeuble, code qu'il ne lui a jamais communiqué. L'aîné finit par déglutir difficilement devant le visage complètement stoïque d'Antoine. _Putain_. Ce gars-là lui fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Et c'est carrément flippant.

\- **Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?** réussit enfin à articuler le présentateur de SLG.

\- **J'ai ramené un film à regarder.**

\- .**.. Tu te fous de moi, là.**

\- **Shining, c'est ton film préféré, non ?**

\- **C'est pas la question.**

\- **Et des bières. Les bières belges, je sais que t'aimes ça. **

** \- Antoine, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule, c'est pas possible.**

** \- Allez mec. **

** \- Écoute...**

** \- S'il te plaît. **

** \- Ça t'arrive des fois d'être attentif à ce que je dis ?**

** \- En plus j'ai jamais vu Shining . **

** \- Tu l'as déjà vu des milliers de fois Shining.**

** \- Ok j'avoue. Et alors ?**

** \- T'es ridicule.**

** \- Mais j'ai des bières. Des bières belges. Tu vas pas cracher sur des bières quand même.**

** \- J'suis désolé mec mai-**

\- **PUTAIN MATHIEU TU FAIS CHIER LÀ TOUT CE QUE JE VEUX C'EST JUSTE REGARDER CE FILM DE MERDE EN BUVANT CES BIÈRES DE MERDE ET BORDEL JE M'EN BATS LES COUILLES DE CE QUE TU PEUX PENSER EST-CE QUE C'EST PUTAIN DE TROP TE DEMANDER ?! **

Il écarquille des yeux. Le cri d'Antoine se suspend quelques secondes dans l'immeuble avant de mourir doucement et lamentablement dans l'atmosphère. Tout lui échappe, il ne comprend plus rien. Enfin, y a-t-il au moins quelque chose à comprendre ? Le brun l'embrasse, va voir la Fille juste après, et revient quatre jours plus tard proposer de regarder un film tout en buvant de la bière comme si de rien n'était. Il n'y a strictement aucune logique là-dedans. Mais justement, c'est ça, la logique d'Antoine : de ne pas en avoir.

Les deux garçons se fixent, comme par défi. Pour voir qui d'entre eux deux allait tomber en premier.

«_ Et pas question que ça soit moi._ »

Les yeux du schizophrène plongent dans ceux indescriptibles du psychopathe, emplie d'arrogance, de dédain et d'insolence. On dirait que le présentateur de What the Cut ?! prend un certain plaisir sadique à torturer son « ami ». Ouais. Il prend son pied. Il aime ça.

Le petit châtain se surprit à être dégoûté de ses yeux, ses yeux qu'il admirait autrefois.

Son esprit est scindé en deux, tiraillé entre deux envies douloureuses et paradoxales, pendant que le regard de son camarade poignarde viscéralement son cœur. Il doit choisir, et vite. Et ça fait mal, putain de mal. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrive pas à le haïr. Il est même content.

Oui, il est content de le voir, bordel ! Content de voir sa vieille face, sa vieille dégaine, ses vieux cheveux ébouriffés, de voir qu'il ne l'a finalement pas oublié et abandonné. Il a tellement envie de le prendre par les épaules, dire que tout ça n'est pas grave, que ça arrive, que c'est normal. Il veut lui dire qu'il veut bien regarder ce film de merde et boire ces bières de merde avec lui. Lui dire qu'il lui a pardonné. Lui dire qu'il a tout oublié.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas oublié. La scène est encore trop fraîche, trop encrée dans sa mémoire. La vision du baiser et de son abandon revient inlassablement devant ses yeux, toujours aussi nette et précise.

Non, il n'arrive pas à oublier. Il n'arrive pas réellement à pardonner. Mais merde, qu'est-ce qu'il le veut. Antoine, c'est son pote, c'est son frère, même si le jeune homme conçoit qu'embrasser son frère c'est un peu malsain. Il veut pas le jeter comme ça, comme une merde. Il peut pas. Antoine est con, mais Antoine est pas méchant. Antoine ne le mérite pas. Non, Antoine ne le mérite pas.

Le petit châtain soupire, et finit par ouvrir grand la porte.

«** Entre.** »

À sa grande surprise, le grand n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Pas un regard conquérant, pas un rire satisfait. Rien. Le néant. Il se contente juste de rentrer dans l'appartement du châtain, d'un pas lent nonchalant. «_ C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?_ » Mathieu regrette une nouvelle fois son geste.

L'aîné prépare donc le film, tandis que son collègue se contente de s'affaler sur le canapé, sans un mot, déposant dans un bruit lourd le pack de bières sur la table. Et quand le présentateur de SLG finit par le rejoindre dans le sofa, c'est un Antoine complètement désintéressé qu'il trouve à ses côtés.

Il comprends pas. Il comprends plus rien. Il n'a jamais compris grand-chose, de toute façon.

Mathieu a pourtant vu ici une occasion d'arranger la situation. Alors, pourquoi ce con ne fait pas le moindre effort pour résoudre tout ça ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il est revenu tout court ? Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est débile, quand il s'y met. Qu'il se casse. Il aurait dû claquer cette foutue porte au même moment où il l'a aperçu.

Le petit châtain s'assoit et se mords les lèvres, frustré. Non, décidément, il n'a pas le courage de le jeter dehors, parce qu'il veut sentir sa présence à ses côtés. Plus rien n'a de sens, et encore faut-il qu'il y en ait eu. Puis pour encore plus compliquer les choses, il y a la Fille. La Fille et Antoine, Antoine et la Fille. Quelle est la nature de leur relation ? Simples amis, meilleurs potes, sexfriends, amants, amoureux... ?

Amoureux. Ce dernier mot lui fait étrangement mal. Mais si vraiment Antoine l'est, pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

Le film démarre, mais les yeux vides du schizophrène n'enregistrent aucune image.

Antoine et lui se sont embrassés. Pourtant ils ne sont pas amoureux. Oui, tout ce que le plus petit a ressenti jusque là, ce sont de faux sentiments. Parce qu'il est seul depuis trop longtemps, c'est ça. Rien de plus. Mais pourtant, l'autre ébouriffé s'est laissé faire. Ce qui est encore plus perturbant.

...Peut-être qu'il a aimé ?

Cette question angoisse Mathieu, réellement. Il espère secrètement que le grand brun ait apprécié ce moment éphémère, ce petit moment suspendu dans le temps, rien qu'à eux. Qu'au fond de lui, une petite flamme s'allume à chaque fois qu'il se ressasse ce souvenir horriblement plaisant.

Ou peut-être que lui a été trop insistant sans le vouloir... Merde. Il ne sait plus.

Le petit châtain se roule en boule dans le canapé, pendant que l'autre ébouriffé enchaîne les bières, sans le moindre mot. Le schizophrène observe du coin de l'œil son camarade boire le breuvage alcoolisé d'un seul trait, avec sa pomme d'Adam qui se mouve à chaque gorgée. Ses lèvres frétillent alors, réclamant timidement celles du grand brun sur les siennes. Putain, qu'il est beau. Qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux fous, ses yeux chocolats, son teint légèrement mat, ses grandes mains, ses grands bras, son grand sourire, ses mimiques exagérés, son rire éclatant. Mathieu aimerait tellement que cet homme lui _appartienne_. Il veut le prendre, le toucher, le cajoler, le caresser, l'embrasser, l'agripper comme si sa vie en dépend. Mais non. Il ne peut pas.

Ils sont pourtant si proches, dans ce canapé. Alors pourquoi Mathieu ne s'est jamais senti aussi loin d'Antoine qu'à ce moment-là ?

C'en est trop pour le schizophrène. Le poids qu'il a mis si longtemps à se débarrasser retombe subitement, avec la masse de deux enclumes en plus. Il se mord les doigts, ramène ses jambes contre lui, et se surprend même à trembler légèrement. _Putain_. Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi faible ? Et Antoine qui ne s'arrête pas du tout de boire, avec ses joues qui deviennent de plus en plus rosies.

Cette après-midi s'annonce être génial.

_ Une cigarette. Il me faut une autre cigarette._

Mathieu retrouve son paquet de clopes dans un coin de son canapé et en sort une, tout en tremblotant. Il détaille pendant quelque seconde le tube empoisonné, espérant qu'il lui fasse autant de bien que tout à l'heure. Oui. Tout va bientôt s'arranger. Il faut juste du temps, un tout petit peu de temps. Il finit alors par porter la cigarette à ses lèvres, et tend son paquet - avec étrangement beaucoup de naturel - à son voisin.

** \- T'en veux ?**

Antoine considère le cadeau toxique que lui offre son «_ ami_ » pendant quelques très longues secondes, ce qui l'agace. Qu'est ce qu'il a enfin, à le regarder comme ça ? On dirait qu'il lui adresse le même regard que celui qu'on offre aux inconnus qu'on méprise dans la rue. Et il est tout, sauf un putain d'inconnu ! Ils ne sont pas censés être meilleurs potes ? Enfin. Depuis quand on embrasse son meilleur pote ?

Sans lever ses yeux sur son camarade, le chevelu lâche d'une voix monotone une excuse qui lui semble cousue à la seconde même.

** \- Désolé. J'essaie d'arrêter.** »

Mathieu écarquille des yeux. Il se fout vraiment de sa gueule là ! Il sait très bien que le brun porte un amour inconsidéré pour le tabac.  
Et alors ? Il peut bien avoir envie de se limiter. Pourquoi s'énerver ? Il devient vraiment de plus en plus puéril.  
L'aîné a l'intime conviction que ce n'est pas une simple cigarette que le plus grand refuse, mais lui tout entier.

Le présentateur de SLG se retourne alors et allume sa clope. Il ne prend même pas la peine de sortir pour éviter la fumée délicieusement empoisonnée à Antoine, qui embaume maintenant toute la pièce. Ouais. Autant profiter qu'il soit là pour l'emmerder.  
Parce que tout ce qu'espère Mathieu, c'est une réaction. N'importe laquelle. Tout lui va. Un cri, un rire, un grognement. Il veut juste entendre une nouvelle fois sa voix.

Mais non. Ça ne fait rien. Le grand brun ne paraît même pas sourciller. Il semble ignorer le monde entier. Ses yeux sont hagards, vides, dénué de toute énergie. Est-il au moins encore vivant ?  
Le présentateur de What the Cut !? penche doucement sa tête par l'alcool sur le côté. On dirait qu'il s'assoupit.

Mathieu n'en peut plus.

Non, il n'en peut plus de cette situation, de cet Antoine presque mort, cet Antoine qui brise toutes les règles, toutes les lois, toute logique.

Antoine. Cette équation impossible à résoudre.

Soudainement, le psychopathe se mit à rire. Un rire détaché, moqueur, débile, irréel, ironique, stupide. Comme si il se fiche de lui-même.  
Le grand brun est décidément bien bourré.

Mathieu finit par tourner la tête vers lui. L'autre con est tellement inhibé dans son délire qu'il ne perçoit pas la colère dévastatrice de son camarade. Son visage complètement crispé, ses lèvres dévoilant légèrement ses canines, ses poings serrés. On dirait une bête prête à déchiqueter son ennemi. Sauf que son ennemi se révèle être son meilleur ami. Quelle ironie.

** \- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ?**

Antoine tourne enfin la tête vers lui, un sourire coincé entre les lèvres, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire stupide.

** \- Qu'est ce qu'il s'passe ?**

Il se mit à rire fort, très fort, trop fort.

** \- Répond, putain !**

** \- C'est marrant.**

** \- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est marrant ?**

** \- Tout ça, c'est drôle... – **_il se tait un moment, réfléchissant à quelle autre connerie il allait sortir_** – Tu vois, on est là, tranquilles. On sait pas si on se fait la gueule ou pas. On s'galoche, et on s'retrouve là, comme des cons. T'as accepté pour me voir et on s'parle même pas ! C'est drôle... Très drôle... Je sais même pas qu'est ce que je suis en train de fais en ce moment ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ici, putain ? J'devrais pas être là ! Si t'avais pas été si faible Mathieu, on en serait pas là... Ouais... T'es con Mathieu... T'es con ! Un pauvre con ! Et puis non, ferme ta gueule, j'sais c'que tu vas m'dire. Que j'suis con aussi. J't'embrasse, puis j'me casse. J'me casse pour voir la fille. Nique la logique. Et tu sais c'que j'lui demande ?**

Le grand brun tourne enfin la tête vers le petit châtain.

** \- J'lui demande de sortir avec moi.**

_ Crac_. _Boum_. _Paf_. Le cœur de Mathieu se fissure, brise, déchire, se désintègre.  
Sa bouche reste grande ouverte pendant plusieurs minutes, avalant ainsi les éclats de rire de ce con, devenu hilare.  
Antoine lui a demandé. À Elle. À la Fille. Juste après l'avoir embrassé.

Il assume pas en fait. Non, il n'assume pas du tout. Il n'a pas aimé. _Il__ ne m'aime pas._

Humilié. Brisé. Désespéré. Découragé. Écœuré. Anéanti. Achevé.

Les yeux de Mathieu deviennent deux tempêtes prêtes à engloutir ce connard dans ses violentes vagues de sa haine. Les débris de son cœur se noircissent dans le feu de sa colère, alimentant ainsi sa haine devenue démesurée. Il est devenu une bombe à retardement au bord de l'explosion.  
Le psychopathe s'est foutu de sa gueule un peu trop longtemps. Et on ne se fout pas comme ça de Mathieu Sommet.

** \- Dégage.**

** \- Quoi ?**

** \- Dégage. J'veux plus voir ta sale gueule ici.**

** \- Ooooh, alors on est vexé, mon petit Mathieu... ? **s'esclaffe le psychopathe.** On est triste ? On est mal ? Fais pas genre t'as envie que je partes.**

** \- Antoine...**

** \- Naaaaan... T'as vraiment envie que je reste en fait, même si c'est juste pour me foutre des coups de pieds au cul. Ouais. T'as besoin de moi. Tu veux de moi.**

** \- Antoine, putain.**

** \- Tu sais quoi Sommet ? J'm'en fous que je t'aies fait du mal en fait. J'm'en bats les couilles ! J'ai pas besoin de toi.**

Le petit châtain se lève, lentement. Tout devient insupportable. Antoine devient insupportable.

Il doit partir. Vite. Très vite. Avant que sa fureur ne dévaste tout sur son passage.

** \- Ha, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensi-**

** \- ANTOINE !**

Un hurlement. Un hurlement viscéral, une haine profonde, une douleur cuisante. Un mélange d'à peu près de tous les sentiments extrême à en faire perdre la tête.

C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Ils perdent la tête.

Le grand brun se relève doucement. Il reste ainsi, immobile, les yeux hagards, faisant face au schizophrène, avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte.

Mathieu soupire de soulagement quand elle l'entend enfin se fermer.

Le Youtuber se dirige de nouveau vers le balcon, et s'accoude à la rambarde. Le regard posé sur Paris, ville infinie et aussi grise que son humeur, il observe tranquillement les passants se mouvoir, mais un seul attire son attention. Les gens le regardent d'un air mauvais et méfiant. Ils doivent se moquer de lui, se dire que ce gars-là a pris un peu trop tôt l'apéro.

Ce gars-là qui titube, marche pas droit. Perdu comme un gamin de cinq ans ayant perdu son chemin. Ce gars-là, qui l'a aujourd'hui profondément brisé et humilié.

Antoine Daniel lui fait vraiment pitié

* * *

**_1 review= 1 nuit avec le Patron :)_**


	5. Manque

_**Konnichiha !**_

**_J'allais m'excuser du retard, m'enfin, ça change pas vraiment de d'habitude. Vous êtes habitué maintenant (je crois)._  
_Il y a même le nouveau WTC?! qui est sorti entre temps ! (on y croyait plus).  
Pour ne rien vous cacher, le chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps... Je devais l'envoyer à ma bêta-readeuse, et j'avais la flemme. Et surtout, j'avais l'impression que je faisais n'importe quoi dessus, alors ça m'a frustrée..._  
_Je viens de me rendre compte qu'on est déjà à la moitié de la fic' ! Jamais je ne suis allée aussi loin dans un projet, alors sortez le cacolac. *plop* _**

**_Il y aura sûrement une série de drabbles qui va sortir prochainement, mais ne me demandez pas la date, je suis encore dessus, en parallèle à ma fiction (ce sera encore du Matoine. Jamais je ne me lasserais de ce couple)._  
_Et aussi, j'ai changé de tweetname, donc si vous voulez me suivre sur Twitter, c'est à leiizylazy_ _(DES FOLLOWERS IL ME FAUT DES FOLLOWERS, PLUS DE FOLLOWERS NGHHHHHH)_  
**

**_Voilà, passons aux reviews maintenant !_**

**_Melticolor: Haha ! Je crois que la suite va bien te réjouir alors ! ;)  
_**

**_Fuyuko san: Comme toutes les auteurs de fanfictions, je me nourris exclusivement des feels de mes lecteurs~ Merci de ta review !_**

**_Deponia : La réaction de Mathieu et Antoine "extra" ? T'es du genre sadique jusqu'au bout, non ? *lit la fin du message et remarque la signature* hawiii effectivement (je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre)  
Arigatou pour ta review c:_**

**_Misstraly: Merci ! On est bien d'accord pour dire que la kawaiiness de Mathieu avec des cheveux plutôt long dépasse l'entendement (mais notre petit Youtuber est beau même les cheveux courts, je trouve que ça lui va très bien aussi avec ses lunettes !)  
Et euh le Patron... il est juste, euh, à côté... Je vais le chercher *s'exile au Kosovo*  
_**

**_MissNoxxy: T-t'as failli pleurer ? C'est assez sadique à dire, mais voir quelqu'un aussi immergée dans l'histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! (j'ai des idées de fics beaucoup plus hard/déprimante alors qu'est ce que ça va donner...)  
Ewi un mec c'est con, malheureusement :(  
Merci pour ta review ! :D (fait gaffe au Paton quand même)_**

**_Shenandoah 02: __Techniquement__, il ne peut rien vous arriver si vous vous protégez. Après je suis pas responsable__, hein.  
Merci ! Et pourquoi est-il si con...? PARCE QUE C'EST UN MEC VOILA POURQUOI.__  
_**

**_ Lee Jee:_****_ Merci, mais t'as rendu tout triste le Patron, il n'attendait que toi ! Maintenant il boude :(_**

**_Dauphine18x27: Je n'y manquerai pas ;)_**

**_Cute-Kimi: La voilà, maîtresse~_**

**_Bokutsu: Alors déjà de un, c'est pas ça ma sonnerie, c'est la chanson des patates. Et parlons pas de mes rêves ici stp._**

**_LostIn222: **_Sankyu !_**Oui Antoine est un connard. Et j'aime ça.  
Après la notion de "bientôt" est très relative haha._**

_**ZoeL304:**_ _**Merci ! Toi aussi tu kiffes quand ton petit préféré souffre comme un gros bâtard avant de tout niquer comme un badass ? Je me sens moins seule**_**_ )o)_**

_**Bringmethatfic: Merci de la review et de ton pardon XD **_

_**Trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre 5 ! Enjoy !**_

* * *

Mathieu se lève du rebord de la fontaine où il était assis et se remet à marcher au hasard des rues. Tout son être se consume lentement mais ardemment, dans un mélange de sentiments tous plus paradoxales les uns que les autres. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi minable de toute sa vie. Pourquoi a-t-il ouvert cette porte, cette après-midi là ? Quel con !

Il a l'impression d'exécrer Antoine, de le haïr à en mourir. Et ça, ça fait putain de mal. Il croyait que ce n'était pas son genre, d'agir comme le dernier des connards. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas lui, pas du tout. Alors pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme tel ?

… Peut-être qu'il est effectivement le dernier des connards.

Mathieu devient fou. Fou, complètement fou. Fou de cette histoire. Fou d'Antoine.

Putain, non. Ne pas penser à lui. Plus jamais. C'est fini. Sérieusement, comment tout ce merdier a-t-il fini par arriver ? Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à la Fille juste après l'avoir embrassé ? Elle vaut plus que leur amitié ? Elle vaut plus que lui ? Qu'est ce qu'Elle a de plus ? Des courbes ? Des seins ? Elle a la priorité parce que la Fille est une fille, c'est ça ?

Le jeune homme ne sait pas trop ce qu'il ressent en ce moment, et surtout quoi ressentir. Devrait-il le pardonner, un jour ? Vraiment, perdre ce con de chevelu, c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaiterai. Le schizophrène espère secrètement apercevoir sa silhouette parmi les milliers d'autres qui errent dans Paris, ne serait-ce qu'une millième de seconde.

Alors Mathieu marche et marche encore. Marche pour pouvoir le voir, marche pour pouvoir l'oublier. Antoine lui manque. Profondément. Violemment. Il lui manque autant qu'il le répugne. Le jeune homme soupire. Ce sentiment devrait être interdit tellement il est meurtrier.

Et ce brouhaha de questions incessantes dans sa tête, ces images qui défilent encore et encore.

Antoine qui l'embrasse. Antoine qui fuit. Antoine qui revient. Antoine qui le blesse. Antoine qui fuit, encore.

Antoine qui l'embrasse. Lui. Mathieu. Avec douceur. Avec tendresse. Putain.

Quel est le sens ? Le jeune homme ne trouve pas de réponse. Et c'est juste frustrant. Très frustrant.

Merde. Toutes ces questions lui donnent la migraine. Ces voix qui résonnent... Qu'elles se taisent. Il n'en peut plus. Vraiment. Elles peuvent pas fermer leur gueule ?!

Calme. Reste calme, Mathieu. N'explose pas. Pas tout de suite. Inspire. Expire. Voilà. Calme-toi. Tout ira bien. Tu sais quoi ? Prend ton portable. Prend tes écouteurs. Branche-les. Met-les dans tes oreilles. Oui, c'est bien, comme ça. Met une musique, au hasard.

Ferme les yeux.

Écoute.

Et laisse-toi aller.

_"We're not, no we're not friends"_

Il soupire en entendant le début de la chanson. Parmi les 257 titres qui se trouvent sur son téléphone, il a fallu qu'il tombe sur celui-là.

« Friends », de Ed Sheeran.

_"Nor have we ever been_

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_

_And if they find out, will it all go wrong ? _

_And Heavens knows, no one wants it to"_

La musique transporte ses pas, envole ses pensées. Mathieu se sent mieux.

Il laisse la chanson parler pour lui.

_"So I could take the back road_

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me, like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know"_

La vision d'Antoine revient à nouveau, trop agréable pour que le jeune homme puisse la chasser.

Il le revoit sourire, rire, courir comme un fou. Réveillant le quartier à six heure du matin avec des chansons paillardes, emmerdant le monde tout entier. Tout ça avec lui. Rien qu'à deux.

_"Friends just sleep in another bed_

_And friends don't treat me like you do"_

Tout était fou avant. La vie était folle. Explosive.

_"I know there's a limit to everything_

_But my friends won't love me like you"_

Tout était fou, quand ils étaient ensemble.

_"No my friends won't love me like you"_

Antoine lui manque. Il veut aller le voir

Le jeune homme ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir à sa décision : ses jambes se décident d'elle-même de se presser. Il n'a plus rien sous son contrôle. Rien du tout. Mais pour le moment, tout ça importe peu.

Parce qu'Antoine lui manque.

Et qu'il doit aller le voir.

Il court comme il n'a jamais couru. Tout son corps semble animé d'une énergie nouvelle, une énergie qui lui manquait tellement dans sa vie. Le monde défile si rapidement sous ses yeux captivés par l'horizon qu'il ne semble plus exister. Oui, plus rien n'existe, sauf deux mots qui ne finissent pas de résonner dans sa tête : _retrouver Antoine._

Le petit châtain va aller s'expliquer et s'excuser. Lui supplier de tout oublier. Et l'engueuler, aussi. L'insulter, le traiter de sale con. Parce que oui, le chevelu a été un sale con. Il n'est pas son jouet, un mec avec qui il se permet de faire ce qu'il lui plaît. Mais étrangement il lui pardonne. Plus aucune animosité ne l'habite, à présent. Il lui dira que tout ça, ce n'est pas grave. Non, ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout.

Car ils sont amis, après tout.

Mathieu prend enfin conscience du point de côté qui était près à exploser sa côté. Il ralentit sa cadence, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Heureusement pour lui, la maison du psychopathe ne se trouve pas bien loin. « _Plus jamais un truc pareil_ » se promet-il.

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme s'approche, une boule commence à se former dans son ventre. Une boule qui amasse sur son chemin une couche d'anxiété et de stress, devenant de moins en moins supportable. Le Youtuber fait un effort démesuré pour pouvoir aligner correctement un pied devant l'autre, et se surprend même à trembler. De toute façon, il est un peu trop tard pour reculer.

La maison d'Antoine se trouve juste en face de lui.

Lentement, le petit châtain s'approche du portail et l'ouvre sans faire aucun bruit. Ses pas sont lourds de ses doutes, et son coeur bat d'une percussion désordonnée.

Ce serait mentir de dire que Mathieu n'a pas du tout peur. Parce que tout ce qu'il a envie de faire, là, c'est de détaler. De fuir. D'être lâche et faible, encore une fois. Le jeune garçon ne sait plus quoi faire, ni pourquoi il a décidé de courir jusqu'ici.

"_Mais j'ai pas couru comme un con pour me défiler juste après._"

Alors il continue d'avancer. Dès qu'il arrive en face de la porte, il inspire, espérant trouver dans l'air le courage nécessaire pour pouvoir lui parler.

Le Youtuber pose finalement son doigt lourd sur la sonnette. Une sonnerie criarde résonne à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout devient frustrant. Le présentateur de SLG espère que le touffu ne se trouve pas chez lui.

Les secondes deviennent insupportables et interminables. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Rester ? Fuir ? Il a tellement envie de le voir, et pourtant, jamais il n'a voulu être aussi loin du grand brun. C'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, être lâche.

Il maudit mentalement Antoine de lui faire subir cette tempête de sentiments contraires.

Quel con. Il va lui faire payer. Il se le promet.

**\- Mathieu ?**

Le petit châtain sursaute. Il relève lentement sa tête, croisant les deux orbes chocolats qui lui font face. Le visage qui lui fait face. Antoine qui lui fait face.

C'est un feu d'artifice qui dévaste Mathieu à ce moment-là. Des fleurs brûlantes qui éclosent dans son corps, écrasant toute logique, éradiant tous les discours qu'il s'était construit dans sa tête. Et tout ce qu'il veut faire, là, tout de suite, c'est de lui faire profiter de ce spectacle enflammé.  
Le jeune homme passe la porte, lentement. Antoine recule, par méfiance, avant que l'aîné s'immobilise face à lui.

Le petit châtain le reluque de la tête au pied, avant de fixer à nouveau ses deux yeux bruns. Il les trouve tellement magnifique. Ces deux mers chocolats, pétillants de vie et d'absurdité. _Et merde._

**_\- _****Dit quelque chose, s'il te plaît…**

Il n'a rien à lui dire. Vraiment rien. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il perde ses mots à chaque fois qu'il se trouve devant lui ? Pourquoi ses sens sont-ils en émoi à chaque fois qu'il le voit ? Et pourquoi sa tête tourne comme pas possible.

Mathieu n'en peut plus.

Alors il l'embrasse.

Est-ce que le jeune homme réalise ce qu'il fait ? Non, pas du tout. Il se laisse aller, tout simplement. Parce que maintenant, il n'a plus peur. Plus de haine, plus de culpabilité, plus rien. Seulement un flot de sentiments agréables qu'il n'ose pas encore nommer.

Le jeune ne réfléchit plus. Il ne se demande même pas pourquoi il sent une main se poser lentement sur sa nuque. Tout ça lui semble normal. C'est vrai que c'est tellement normal d'embrasser son meilleur ami.

Les yeux fermés et la bouche toujours collée à la sienne, Mathieu se sent emmené dans une autre pièce par le bras du grand brun. Le petit châtain s'accroche désespérément à ses cheveux, à ses lèvres, à lui tout entier. Antoine est devenu son monde, le centre de son univers. Et il n'a plus envie de le perdre. Plus jamais.

Quand Mathieu ouvre finalement les yeux, c'est un psychopathe aux joues coquelicots qu'il voit en premier. Sa respiration est saccadée et ses yeux… Putain ses yeux. Il croit apercevoir une myriade d'étoiles dessus. Jamais ils n'ont été aussi beaux qu'à cet instant précis.

Il aperçoit enfin derrière le grand brun un lit.

"_I know there's a limit to everything…_"

Ils se regardent.

"_But my friends won't love me like you_"

Et s'y laissent tomber.

Tout va très vite, tout devient plus passionnant, plus brûlant, plus excitant. Les caresses et les baisers s'enchaînent, et l'aîné ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il s'y passe. La situation lui échappe encore plus, mais putain, qu'est ce que c'est bon.

Le corps du petit châtain en réclame davantage de la part du grand brun, et heureusement pour lui, Antoine revient à l'offensive. Le plus petit prend la tête du plus grand entre ses mains et l'embrasse de plus belle, valsant sa langue avec la sienne. Putain, qu'est ce que c'est bon. Et ce qui est encore meilleur, c'est de sentir ses doigts glacés filer sous son T-Shirt.

Mathieu s'accroche un peu plus à son amant, voulant profiter au maximum de lui. Il enlève également le haut du brun et se met à l'embrasser partout où il peut : la joue, les lèvres, le cou, l'épaule, le torse. Le moindre de ses baisers est passionnément rendu par Antoine. L'aîné enlace le jeune homme comme jamais il n'a enlacé personne. Soudainement, le brun plaque son camarade sur le lit, essayant tant bien que mal de l'emprisonner par ses bras tendus. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il est déjà à lui.

Mathieu sourit. Antoine est là, en face de lui, haletant, presque… Hésitant ? Ses cheveux sont plus ébouriffés que jamais, son souffle lent se baladant sur son torse et ses yeux… Non, il ne peut pas les décrire. Un peu comme ce moment qu'ils sont en train de vivre-là.

Le petit châtin lui lance alors, le regard crépitant de défi :

« **Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? **»

* * *

**1 review=un tour de trottinette avec Mamie Sommet**


	6. Dispute

_**YO !**_

_**Ca fait pile un mois que le chapitre précédent est sorti... Oui bon, à quelques minutes près. Je ne suis pas réputée pour ma ponctualité.**_  
_**Un chapitre avec plus de dialogue que d'habitude, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Merci à Jane pour avoir fait office de bêta-readeuse, t'es cool !**_  
_**J'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors passons aux reviews anonymes (oui maintenant je vais répondre par mp c'est plus simple :)**_

_**Mello-Panda : je t'offre cette trottinette atrophiée alors, pour pouvoir suivre partout ces aventures .-.| (on fait ce qu'on peut avec les moyens du bord)**_  
_**Haha merci, j'espère que tu t'es pas trop assommée ;)**_

_**mamie sommet : merci, j'espère que t'as bien profité de ton tour de trotti avec toi-même 3**_

_**patron : je savais que ça allait te plaire haha. Toujours à l'affut de nouvelles expériences~**_

_**slg power yaoi : c'est trop tard gamine.**_

_**Magyna : La voilà :D**_

_**Place au chapitre !**_

_**Disclaimer : Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas. Et c'est bien dommage.**_

* * *

Les yeux de Mathieu papillonnent dans la pénombre avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir complètement au monde. La tête dans le brouillard, il se redresse et baille d'une façon très peu élégante, émergeant doucement d'un sommeil très profond. Il se pose alors beaucoup de questions quand il comprend que ce n'est pas dans son propre lit qu'il a passé la nuit, mais dans celui d'un autre.  
L'incompréhension totale.

Le petit châtain porte sa main à la tête ; le cerveau totalement retourné, il essaie tant bien que mal de se souvenir comment a-t-il pu atterrir ici, mais sa mémoire ne semble pas vraiment d'accord pour coopérer ce matin. Il tente de toute ses forces à faire remarcher son hippocampe, siège dysfonctionnel de sa mémoire, tandis qu'un corps chaud se met à bouger à côté de lui et voler le peu de couverture qui lui reste.

… Attendez. Quoi ?

Mathieu commence vraiment à paniquer. Et encore, paniquer est un euphémisme : on peut même dire qu'il est carrément en train de se chier dessus. Le Youtuber se met à se traiter de tous les noms : de « sale con » à « suceur de tampon», en passant par « fot-en-cul », aucune insulte, prononcée désespérément comme une incantation, n'arrive à le calmer. Et ça ne s'arrange pas quand il remarque enfin qu'il est en tenue d'Adam, c'est à dire complètement nu.

«_Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu putain ?! _»

Le jeune homme zieute alors la masse informe cachée sous la couverture. Étrangement, il ne se pose pas de question quant à son identité : il sait qu'il sait qui est-ce. C'est juste qu'il ne veut pas s'en souvenir. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Le plus tard serait le mieux. Mathieu a l'impression de se trouver dans une autre dimension coincée au milieu de nulle part. Comme une courte trêve avant de batailler avec la féroce Réalité.

Mais le vidéaste, trop curieux, finit par agripper la couverture, dévoilant ainsi une énorme tignasse brune indomptable.

La Réalité n'attend pas pour planter ses crocs acérés dans sa tendre chair.

Ce n'est même pas une surprise.

Tout lui revient à présent. Antoine nu. Complètement nu. Dans ses bras. À ses lèvres. À lui faire...

Non. Ne pas y penser. Surtout pas.

En deux morceaux. Voilà comment il est, maintenant : en morceaux. Deux morceaux d'un être incapable de se décider. Deux morceaux d'un homme perdu comme un enfant dans les magasins. Deux morceaux d'un puzzle incompatible, s'abîmant l'un-l'autre, mettant tout sens dessus-dessous.

La honte est à présent tout ce qui l'habite. À la base, il n'était pas venu faire ce qu'il vient de faire. Il devait... Il devait faire quoi déjà ? S'expliquer. Oui c'est ça, ils devaient d'expliquer. Et pas coucher ensemble, bordel de merde !

Mathieu se tourne vers son ami – ou amant ; qu'importe, il ne sait plus – toujours endormi. Sa silhouette se soulève au rythme lent de sa respiration, métronome d'une berceuse silencieuse. Si calme et si apaisé. Ça le ferai presque sourire.

Pris d'un élan de tendresse, il avance sa main vers le chevelu. Avant de s'arrêter net.

Non, il ne va rien faire. Rien du tout. Le Mathieu, il va vite aller se rhabiller et se casser fissa. Il n'a plus rien à faire chez Antoine. Mais s'il fait ça, il passera pour un lâche, un pauvre connard qui assume pas ses conneries. Et le jeune homme en a marre d'être lâche.

Tous ses muscles se contractent. La tête de Mathieu est un véritable raz-de-marée, se déversant dans une pièce au silence abyssale. Son cœur appelle désespérément à l'aide dans sa course folle, qui le plonge inévitablement dans les violentes vagues de ses émotions. _N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un pour m'aider par ici ?!_

Sa main voulu s'accrocher aux cheveux d'Antoine, encore. Mais il hésite, encore.

Non, il ne doit pas s'enfuir. Il doit rester ici, pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'expliquer. Plus rien ne peut se mettre au travers de son objectif ; ils ont déjà fait toutes les conneries possibles. Mais comment lui annoncer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? Poliment ? Haineusement ? Antoine n'est même pas réveillé qu'il lui cause déjà bien des soucis.

« _Qu'on est con_ » se dit-il. Mathieu soupire, se remémorant la soirée d'hier. Il a l'impression de sentir encore les mains agrippantes de son amant, les sceaux brûlants de ses baisers sur sa peau.

Ils ont couché ensemble. Il n'en revient toujours pas.

Mathieu se demande comment son camarade réagira à son réveil. Pas très bien, il suppose.

Le plaisir n'était pas à son paroxysme ; l'aîné sait pertinemment que c'était la première fois d'Antoine, sa première fois avec quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes attributs physique que lui. Il faut dire que les deux garçons étaient très timides au lit : cette nuit-là, c'était deux corps qui se découvraient pour la première fois. Il y avait certaines choses qu'ils n'osaient pas faire à l'autre, et Mathieu ne voulait surtout pas brusquer ou faire peur au grand brun. Tout était tendre et agréable, presque innocent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. C'était mieux comme ça. Recevoir ce privilège secrètement inespéré de la part de son _meilleur ami_ lui suffit amplement.

Mathieu sourit, avance sa main avec étrangement d'assurance et caresse affectueusement enfin la tête du chevelu.

Non... Non, ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qu'il avait rien que pour lui quelques heures plus tôt. Antoine était devenu autre. C'était devenu simplement un homme, un homme qu'il désirait depuis longtemps et avec qui il s'était voilé la face depuis le début. Un homme qui le met en appétit dès qu'il l'aperçoit. Un homme qu'il aime un peu trop.

Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, tout à l'heure. Non, c'était bien mieux.  
Ils ont fait l'amour.

Mathieu agrippe inconsciemment les cheveux du brun. On peut dire qu'il est rassasié, maintenant ; ils ont fait l'amour, et c'était beau. Le jeune homme se rend compte qu'il attendait cette nuit depuis un bon moment. Plus ou moins dès leur rencontre, en fait. Pas qu'il ait eu un coup de foudre ou quoi mais... Merde. Il n'y avait strictement rien à expliquer ou justifier : Mathieu ne sait même pas comment tout ça est arrivé. Mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance ; c'est arrivé, et on ne peut rien y faire.

Soudainement, Antoine grogne sous ses caresses incessantes ; le petit châtain retire aussitôt sa main, comme si il se brûle dans le feu de sa colère.

Le plus grand se lève enfin. De ses yeux hagards, il détaille toute la pièce, comme si il veut s'assurer qu'il se trouve bien chez lui. Son regard se pose alors sur son _ami._

**\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, toi ?**

Mathieu déglutit. La voix de son camarade est chargée d'agacement...

**\- Et pourquoi t'es à poil dans mon lit ?**

… Mais surtout d'incompréhension.

Le châtain désespère à aligner deux mots pour pouvoir constituer une explication cohérente. Mais encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui est cohérent dans cette histoire ? « _Va savoir._ »

Honteux, il détourne le regard, se sentant aussi minable qu'un gamin surpris d'avoir uriné dans son lit. L'aîné essaie tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité (qu'il avait oublié) avec la couverture.

**\- Ah. D'accord. J'ai compris**, conclut Antoine

**\- C'est pas trop tôt**, chuchote l'autre.

**\- Me fait pas chier dès le matin s'il te plaît. »**

« _Sympa_ » pense Mathieu. Le ton qu'il emploie est aussi cassant que le verre, dont il reçoit les débris partout sur son visage. Pour sûr, il préférerait largement des « _retrouvailles _» plus chaleureuse. Les deux garçons se cachent inconsciemment dans leur drap, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, leur corps se fondait dans l'autre. Triste ironie.

Le plus petit remarque qu'Antoine tente de dire quelque chose. Avant de raviser. Et de réessayer :

« **… Et ce qu'on a**-

**\- Oui Antoine. On l'a bien fait. **_Sinon je serai pas à poil dans ton lit_, rajoute-t-il mentalement.

**\- Mais on était sobre ?**

**\- Complètement.**

Le grand brun soupire fort, si fort que Mathieu a le sentiment qu'il allait être emporté dans ce vent violent.

Il se met à regretter tout, absolument tout. Jusqu'à remettre en cause leur amitié.

Leur amitié... Ils se débattent ensemble dans une marre de bêtises et d'indécision, l'un voulant noyer l'autre pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Non, ils ne sont plus amis. Ils ne sont pas amoureux non plus.

Alors qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ?

**\- …****Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?**

**\- C'est quoi cette question ?** fait l'autre avec agacement

**\- Une question.**

**\- Y a rien à faire Mathieu... **conclut-il.** Qu'est-c'que tu veux qu'on fasse après... _ça_ ?**

_ Ça_. Il a craché ce mot avec dégoût. _Ça_. C'est ainsi qu'il résume toute cette histoire ? Toute cette passion ? Simplement avec_... ça ?_

**\- Et puis... - **_Antoine prend une pause._** \- Non, 'fin, j'ai rien à dire dessus...**

**\- Rien à dire ? Tu trouves VRAIMENT qu'on a RIEN à dire ?! **s'emporte l'aîné**. Putain mais si, il y a quelque chose à dire **

**\- J'ai pas du tout envie de parler de ça.**

**\- Pourquoi ? T'as pas d'couilles ?**

**\- Ça peut attendre.**

**\- T'es sérieux, là... ?**

Soudainement, le ton de Mathieu se fait plus calme. Un peu trop calme, même.

**\- Je sais bien que t'es con par moment**, continue-t-il, **mais je pensais pas que ça pouvait atteindre un stade pareil.**

**\- C'est qui le plus con ici ? Celui qui évite une discussion – **_qui n'apportera de toute façon rien du tout_** – ou celui qui espère me sodomiser allègrement ?**

**\- Je te rappelle que j'ai pas fait _ça_ tout seul.**

**\- Écoute**, commence Antoine d'une voix basse, **on oublie tout, ok ? Pour l'instant c'est pas la pei-**

**\- ON OUBLIE TOUT ?!**

Un cri. Un cri viscéral. Un cri comme il n'a jamais poussé devant quelqu'un.

**\- Mec, comment veux-tu que j'oublie le jour où on s'est embrassé ? Où t'es venu bourré chez moi pour me lancer des trucs absolument dégueulasses** – _il insiste sur ce mot_ – **à la tronche ? Et... **_**ça**_** !**

Le jeune homme se tait. Il fixe intensément Antoine, qui ne sait plus quoi dire maintenant. La tête baissé, il a juste l'impression d'avoir face à un chien battu ayant déçu son maître.  
Désormais, c'est Mathieu qui tire les ficelles. Et il compte bien en profiter.

**\- Puis il y a la Fille quoi ! On a jamais vraiment parlé d'tes sentiments pour elle. Tu jongles avec nous, Antoine. Je suis quoi pour toi, enfin ? Un pauvre jouet ? Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments, merde !**

Le grand brun ne réagit même pas. Mathieu inspire. Tout un mécanisme s'est mis en marche dans sa tête, le menant à une conclusion qu'il ne souhaitait jamais avoir. Comment a-t-il pu y penser ? C'est tellement... Impensable. Mais voilà, c'est fait : il y a pensé. Étrangement, c'est la seule solution qui s'offre à lui. Étrangement, il ne discute pas cette soi-disant solution. Il en a marre de réfléchir : il veut agir maintenant.

Alors il dit :

**« Si tu veux tout oublier, alors oublie moi. »**

Mathieu expire.

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et se met à rassembler ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce. La couverture ne cache plus sa nudité ; c'est comme si il en a quelque chose à foutre à présent. Le vidéaste se dépêche surtout de remettre son caleçon, ignorant délibérément les plaintes presque inaudibles de l'autre garçon.

« **C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Mathieu...** »

Il met son pantalon, boucle sa ceinture.

« **Mathieu...** »

Met son blouson, ajuste son t-shirt.

«** Mathieu... On est ami, non ? **»

Alors l' "_ami"_ lui offre le plus perçant des regards de glace, le plus figés de ses traits, le ton le plus frigorifique possible :

«** Non. **»

Et s'en va.

De l'air, de l'air, il lui faut vite de l'air. Il n'en peut plus, il étouffe ; le jeune homme dévale les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le le peut, avant d'ouvrir puis de claquer violemment la porte.

Il respire, essoufflé : Mathieu n'en revient pas qu'il ait abandonné ainsi Antoine.

* * *

_**1 review= un câlin du geek 3**_


End file.
